Silver
by Dante's Daughter
Summary: To the man witht the silver hair my beloved my despairSesshomaru stalked by a young fox girl, what is between the lines?


**Note: lyrics are in italics, song is Silver and Cold by AFI not me. And the only character I own is the fox girl in the story. Enjoy!**

**Silver**

With the way the wind was chilling the air you could tell it was winter. The frost bitten bows creaked and groaned under the strain of the cold weather onslaught and minimal sunlight. The days seemed to grow darker and shorter with each passing week. Leaving and returning by daylight was becoming a myth as children often played in the shadows of their parent's doorways. Too early for bed, but too dark for running freely in the surrounding groves they laughed in the chilled air close to home.

It was summer, not long ago. That was when she first saw him, when she first began to follow in silent revere. The playful spirit that she was, her time was oft spent near the village that sat in the forest where she was born. Keeping her watch she warded off the marauders and played tricks on the children in harmless mischief. Her presence known, but not feared she was in a way a friend and protector. She'd gladly had spent her years till death there, until him.

_I, I came here by day_

_But I left here in darkness, and found you_

_Found you on the way_

He was gorgeous perfection embodied. His statuesque air and chiseled features captivated her so that she thought perhaps she'd bitten her tongue clean off. Pale and tall with eyes that reminded her of the very sun he, she imagined, is what gods looked like. Clear and clean he was nothing to her, but she loved him. Drawn by his stride she followed along the roofs as he walked past the village, not going near. Though she would not know what to do if he did. So enamored, she would have let him kill them all for even a passing glance in her direction. He did no such thing, but passed the town by completely and continued on. From the high branches she watched her heart pounding as his satin form slipped into the horizon.

At first she ignored the feelings he roused in her. Turning to go back to the forest she called home. With each step she took this need, yearning to be near weather she was wanted or not pulled at her. His image haunted her mind as she recalled each feature, they were unlike anything she'd encountered. He was like nothing she'd ever seen, new and unexpected. Without a second thought she took her leave and fled in the last direction she saw him go reassuring herself that it was a sign. Never in her life had one single being made her feel compelled to be near. She was meant to be with this man.

_And now, it is silver and silent_

_It is silver and cold_

_You in somber resplendence _

_I hold._

And so, here she was following a man whose name she didn't even know. She thought of a thousand and one monikers for him. Each one suiting and more decadent than the last giving her a title for him rather than man nor sir neither of which seemed appropriate. In her bound blank pages she wrote sonnets and prose to him. Things he'd never read, as she'd become familiar with his vicious nature she became apprehensive and veiled in her musings but did not stop. The occasional scrap of parchment left on a low branch inscribed to him was often ignored. The few times he had brought the script to his eyes as through to read, it was cast to the wayside in a matter of seconds leaving her to sadly retrieve it in silent lament. She tried and tried, but he continued in his apathy toward her written passions.

For whatever the reason she continued on despite his frequent impassive showings to her notes. Her heart felt weak when she thought of leaving his side and so she was bound his silent epitaph of adoration. For him she would do anything and at this point she'd settle for even a shred of appreciation, even a shrouded one.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

It was in a storm that she heard it. Soft and yet somehow it was strong enough to reach her even through the wind and blinding snow. His words spoken to no one though she would it be her. Raising a hand as the flakes of frost spun around his claws, two words.

"A storm."

That was it. A calm recognition of nothing more than the severe climate. After months she heard him speak. It was every bit as lovely as she imagined it would be. The deep tones made her gasp as they fell on her ears. Smiling she stepped closer hiding behind a snow bank watching, waiting, wondering why he'd chosen to pause in his traversing. He turned his head glancing behind him and she swore he was melting the very ice with his glare, perhaps creating more. Either way her blood seemed to still in her veins as he continued to bore through her his golden stare unwavering as the wind whipped his hair past his face.

_Light, like the flutter of wings_

_Feel your hollow voice rushing into me_

_As your longing to sing_

A step he took forward brought his head down tilting slightly he looked more intensely. Ducking she wondered would he see her, had he seen her? Or was he only suspicious and trying to flush her out of hiding? Breathing heavily she tried to be as silent as she could. His heart was beating calm and steady she could feel it. The world stopped as sound and movement ceased to exist. In this snowy field there was only the inu-yokai and the kitsune who'd doted on him for so many months. In this she recalled the countless times kindness had been ignored by him. All the moments he could have helped and chosen not to. The silent angel, the vicious and merciless fighter were one in the same.

Her breathing paused as her eyes grew wide in shocking realization. He was beyond her. She could not reach him, not with her words or innocent affection. He needed no one and had no desire to seek out a companion. A crystal tear slid down her skin as her expression quickly changed to fear. Frozen she felt the energy building behind her. Leaping away she narrowly escaped as the glowing green whip of energy snapped behind her. Now standing in the snow dazed her heart racing she stood before him.

His expression didn't change, nor did he speak. They stood silent a few feet away as the blistering cold kept on. Her request was simple enough, she decided as she took her first breath in several minutes. Readying herself she stood straight and swallowed hard. Was she to speak? Was she to die? She didn't know, but she wasn't about to lose the opportunity to speak for if she did die she would not want it to be in vain. Locking her eyes with his she held in her tears and the trepidation to say her peace.

"I've followed you for the last six months."

An earnest start as she took one step closer her hands clasped in front of her as though she were in prayer.

"I've waited in honest and sincere devotion for any kind of recognition. I have but one request. I must know your name."

A pause for the reaction that didn't come as his stoic expression remained as though she were speaking to a statue.

"A name please. So that my words written on worn papers will not go without recourse other than to be written not to the man with the silver hair, but to the man's title. Please, your name."

_So I, I will paint you in silver_

_I will wrap you in cold_

_I will lift up you voice as I sink_

He stood unwavering in her appeal. His face remained unreadable, at least to anyone who had not been following him for six months. She knew right away, he would attack. She'd seen the look far too many times. Seen it directed toward his own brother and kinsmen. So who was she to receive anything more than that? She could die and all for him. For what? For a name? For the pleasure of having a meaningless affair that existed only in her lovesick mind? There could be a thousand reasons, but still she eased and watched as the emotion in his eyes gave it all away, despite his want and natural decision to attack there was a shadow of intrigue, curiosity. She closed her eyes waiting for absolution and soon found herself pinned to the snowy ground. The claws of the very demon man she loved pierced her shoulder his weight holding her down as the blood seeped into the one pure snow.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

Her eyes opened in a silent scream as emerald green met amber gold. Her tongue thick she could not speak. Never in the months she'd followed had he been so close to her. She could smell him so much better, see the ethereal perfection that was he. His satiny strands brushed past her with the wind that seemed to stop in that moment as she elicited a gasp that could have easily been a whimper of bliss.

"You have been the one following."

"I have."

"Why have you bothered? I don't know you, nor do I need you. I could kill you as you are nothing."

"You are right, kill me if you must, but please tell me your name."

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you_

"Name?"

"Please, a name, a epithet something to give credit to the words I have written."

"You should go, leave."

"Not without your name. Please."

"I said leave!"

The claws were retraced his hands planted firmly on either side of her head. She stared boldly back her determination never waning his patience wearing thin.

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away_

"It's all I ask."

"Not that I care, but why?"

"I have followed you since the day I saw you. So beautiful so strong. You were nothing to me, then as you are now. But in being in existence you have become my everything. It was not by happenstance that I saw you that day. That warm summer day by the village to the north. I would die now and smile to only know your name. I care not that my words will go unnoted or that my presence was an ousted annoyance. I only wrote what was true, what I saw, what I learned. Hand crafted and custom to your particular ways each one was. So please a name and kill me still."

"Foolish girls that know not of men's minds should not assume so defiantly. I knew of you. Though you were a tolerate in my life I was doing you a kindness in allowing you time to abandon your farce adoration of me. I will not offer such benevolence again. Silly notes and psalms addressed 'to the man with silver hair my beloved my despair.' Pathetic. "

"You read one of them."

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you_

"Each one, out of curiosity. Not that you would know."

"He walks alone and never breathes a word."

"What?"

"He doesn't see me, I'm never heard."

"Stop it."

"My days will be numbered, my conscious is set."

"If I tell you my name will you stop!"

"I'll settle for his name so I wont give up just yet."

"Sesshomaru! My name is Sesshomaru"

A pause as the copper haired girl smiled.

"In summer's light and December snow, I love him and I will tell him so."

She sighed and her eyes softened as a hand lifted to caress his face.

"Sesshomaru, my Sesshomaru. I love him."

She pressed her lips softly to his tears sliding from her eyes as she rested her hand on his neck ignoring the pain in her injured shoulder.

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn_

_As they seep, into me, oh my beautiful one now_

Pulling away from her he watched the look of pure ecstasy wash over her. She smiled a soft moan of a sigh exiting her lips as her tongue re-wetted them. Her hand still placed delicately on his neck she moved her claws lightly over his skin. Opening her eyes she looked away and the tears came again as she reached for her leather bound book of prose. Clutching it to her chest she took her hand from him and closed her lids again.

"I can die now."

"Who are you woman? What is your parentage?"

"I am Aya of the North Eastern fox clans."

His hands lingered on her ruddy strands splayed on the snow.

"You are not afraid to die."

"I would die happy. I have gotten to do what I set out to do. And that is to ensure that the man I love would know of my passion."

He lowered his eyes fixing them on the book as he stood above the injured girl. The storm dieing down, slightly, he looked to the west.

Snow continued to fall as it covered the crimson drifts. The stains of a love gone unrequited for so long disappeared leaving only an indent for much presumption. Footprints walking to the West from this impression left behind only a small scrap, accidentally fallen from a tattered book. In lovely script a sonnet of most wonderful sentiment. This same piece was picked up and read in awe by a human girl as she and her companions looked on in silent confusion as the lord of the West left the field, a red haired kitsune woman with a bad wound held close to his chest speaking softly, sweetly to him.

"What's it say Kagome?"

"To the man with the silver hair, my beloved my despair.' I wonder…no it couldn't be."

"What?"

"Your brother, I thought…I saw him smile."

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_


End file.
